Will it Bloom?
by LinkOfMoon
Summary: Natsumi Harukaze is a student of Rikkaidai Junior High School. She has a crush on the tennis team captain YUKIMURA SEIICHI. Unfortunately he seems to have something for her best friend Miyoko will love bloom for her with Yukimura? Or is it someone else? Read to find out... YUKIMURAXOCXFUJI
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is about a girl named Natsumi she has a crush on Yukimura who is more interested in her best friend Miyoko. So it's kinda YukimuraXOCXFuji**

* * *

**Begins:**

"Natsumi! Wake up sweetie your getting late for school" my mom shouted from the kitchen.

"I am already up mom!" I shouted back.

"Come down and have breakfast." "Coming right away mom." I said coming down from stairs.

I went to kitchen; breakfast was already kept on table.

"What! Not the sandwich again" said my younger brother entering the kicthen. "You can eat if you want or get lost" my mom said gripping her spatula.

"This is your bento (Lunch Box) Nastumi and this is yours Kazuki" mom handed our lunch boxes.

"Mom I hope you have made the lunch a bit better than before" Kazuki said before running away from the room to his school.

"You little brat come back I will teach you a lesson" Mom shouted after him.

**Name: Natsumi Harukaze**

**Age: 15**

**School: Rikkaidai Daigaku Fukuzo**

**Height: 5'3 **

**Hair color: Bluish Grey **

**Eye Color: Same as hair**

**Crush: Yukimura**

**Personality: Shy Quiet, Sweet and Kind. (She can be mean sometimes) **

**Best friend: Miyoko **

**At the School:**

"OHAYO! Natsumi-chan" a voice greeted me while entering the class room. "Morning! Miyo-chan" I said smiling to brown head and my one and only best friend.

"Done your home work?" she questioned me. "Yes! I finished it last night."

"Oh-boy! I it was so hard you have to let me copy few of your answers" she grabbed my bag away from me without waiting for my response. "But Miyo-chan you should least try to do them yourself."

"Believe me sweet heart it's not easy for me as it is for you" She said looking at my solved math problems.

"Ah! Miyoko-chan you haven't changed a bit; still copying from Harukaze-san's notes."

We both looked towards the source of the voice. It was the prince charming of my dreams **'Yukimura Seiichi'**

"Yay! It was very hard home work yesterday" Miyoko responded smiling at him.

He smiled at her and looked towards me "Harukaze-san you shouldn't let her copy your notes" he said staring at her again.

I just gave him a weak smile.

You see it's always like that he calls me by my surname (family name) and Miyo-chan with her given name, she also calls him as Seiichi-kun and I as Yukimura-sempai. Well I am pretty sure he has something for her and I have something for him; which makes a triangle in our school. We went to our respective classes when the bell rang.

The sun was setting I was heading towards the house with no good mood, the bag filled with books was very, very heavy for me I tried to hung it on my shoulder but it didn't work I felt weak and kept it on the footpath for few seconds and as I went down to pick up the bag.

**Thud…**

"Ouch!" turned back what had hit me hard on my back. It was a yellow ball later I recognized it as tennis ball.

Just after few second Fuji came running towards me. "Ah! Gomen it was my fault"

"Fuji Syusuke try to be careful next time" I said throwing the ball hard at him but he managed of course.

"Saaa., why such a bad mood Natsumi-chan?"

"You see it's… hey wait why am I telling you? My mood is none of your concern Fuji-san."

"How mean you already forgot that I am your boy friend so your mood is what I should be most concerned about." He said in slight teasing tone.

"SHUT UP FUJI YOU ARE NOT MY BOY FRIEND" I shouted. "And worry about your own mood because if you make me more mad" I said forming my hand into punch.

"Saa.. You really lack sense of humor Natsumi-chan."

After hearing those words coming from his mouth I hit him with my heavy school bag at his back and gave him a terrifying look and went away.

I know the hit wouldn't be hurting for him and I didn't give full of it. You must be wondering how I know Fuji right? Well we both are neighbors since we were born. We use to play together and go to school. We both really are very good friends but the problem is he always teases me for one or other thing which externally makes us look like we are enemies or something.

**At home:**

"I'm back" said getting rid of my shoes.

"Welcome back nee-san" my younger brother welcomed me.

"Kazu-chan where is Mom?" I questioned.

"She is chit chatting with Minamoto-san and my name is KAZUKI not Kazu-chan" he said shouting in my ear.

I went to my room ignoring my little bro; got changed and went towards the kitchen to have snacks.

"I am back" I heard my mom saying.

"Welcome back mom" "Ah! Natsumi you are already home."

"Already? It's 6pm; you expect me not to be at home?" "It's 6 already?" She said looking at the wall clock; "Honey can you do me a tiny favor." She said joining her palms together.

"I got it mom I will get veggies and rice for you" I said.

"You are just as sweet as mommy Natsumi; here take this bag, my purse and list are inside and do not forget to buy veggies; Okay!?" "Yes mom!" I said.

I reached the departmental store went to the vegetables section picked some onions, tomatoes, radish, bell peppers etc, I even picked few packets of rice as my mom had written it in the list. I went to the counter paid the bill and took two heavy bags and proceeded towards the exit.

"Hello! Harukaze-san" the voice greeting me made me turn around. It was '**Yukimura Seiichi' **he wearing blue t-shirt and jeans he looked absolutely like a prince in my dream whom I have always dreamt of.

"Hi! Yukimura-sempai." I said with slight blush on my cheeks. "OH MY GOSH! He actually noticed me in such a crowded place" I thought to myself.

"Looks like the bags are quite heavy" he looking at the bags. "Yeah! Uh! I mean no it's Ok" I bet I made myself look like a fool in front him.

"Let me help you with those" took a bag away from me.

"NO!" I shouted and the people around gave me a look "I mean I can carry… No! What I meant was there is no need for you to carry them" "Harukaze-san it's no good if I let a girl carry the heavy bags." He cuts me from my stupid and idiotic talk.

**To be continued… **

* * *

First: thanks for reading.

Second: sorry if I had made any mistakes don't be shy just tell me…..

Third: I need to know your thoughts on this silly story of mine….so let me know.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for adding it in your favorites, becoming my followers & for reviewing as well ****^_^**** Please do keep supporting me by reviewing as well everyone. It really means lot to me…**

* * *

**Begins:**

We were walking through the hard road towards my house and I wished that the road would never end and we would keep walking forever….

"Harukaze-san from how long do you know Miyoko-chan?" Yukimura questioned. I slightly jumped from his sudden question….. "Ummm… from last 4 or 5 years."

"Oh! It may not be any of my business but how did you meet her?" he said with tint of amazement.

"Well you see we use to attend the tennis classes together when we were in elementary and slowly we became best friends" I said smiling and remembering the memories. When I looked at my surrounding I saw an ice cream parlor which according to me after my house; then I got it "Oh no! We are far away from my house" I said apologetically at Yukimura-sempai.

"Oh!" he sweat dropped at my foolishness. "Anyways since we are standing in front of the ice cream parlor lets go have a bite if you don't mind that is" he said asking me on a date?

"Ummm.. Sure Yukimura-sempai" I said looking into his eyes.

We entered the parlor it had big posters of ice cream and artificial snowman and couples, few of them feeding each other and some were eating in the same big bowl.

We went and took a seat near the window waitress severed two glasses of water handed the menu and waited for us to give orders…. "What would you like to have Harukaze-san?" he questioned. "Uh…..! Anything would be fine with me."

"Since you couples can't decided; why won't you try our couple special ice cream?" Waitress said showing us the picture.

"No! You got it all wrong we are not couples" 'But I want to be' I thought to myself. "I would like to have orange chocolate chip" I said. "Then I would like to have the same" Yukimura-sempai said surprising me a bit.

"Harukaze-san so your favorite flavor is orange chocolate chip, huh?" he asked. "Hmm….Yeah! I guess.." I said and I thought it was best for me to stare out of the window nearby. "And which flavor does Miyoko likes?" he asked me about Miyoko once again does he thinks that I am her assistant or something? "I think she likes simple vanilla." "Oh!" was all he said.

After finishing our ice creams we headed towards the counter to pay the bill I wanted to pay the bill myself but he didn't let. He really is a gentleman, handsome, smart, athletic and well mannered; did I mention HANDSOME? I really was falling for him deeper and deeper and deeper….. "Harukaze-san which way should we head?" he interrupted my day dream.

"Umm… Left…. no I mean right" man I really was getting clumsy in front of him.

As we reached the house my mom stormed out of the house with her eyes burning… "Natsumi what took you so long" man-oh-man! she would insult me in front of my crush **The YUKIMURA SEIICHI. **"Mom we have some guest" I said with pissed expression and raising an eye brow. "And who is that?" she asked.

"Konichiwa! Mrs. Harukaze; I'm Yukimura Seiichi Harukaze-san's senior" said Yukimura-sempai with a bow. "Oh! Nice meeting you nice meeting to meet you too Seiichi-kun" my mom said in return with a slight bow as well.

"So… Harukaze-san I think I need to go now" he said excusing himself. "But least have tea Seiichi-kun" my mom offered. "Thanks Mrs. Harukaze but we have ate the ice cream just few minutes before" he kindly said declining the offer.

"Oh…. So that's why you came so late.. huh!?" my mom asked winking at me. "Mommy it's not what you think it is." I wishpered to myself.

And then Yukimura-sempai went to his house; making me sad but I was still happy that we had a date together….^_^

I was entering inside the house then I heard a voice "was that Yukimura from Rikkaidai?"

"Yes! It was him" I said recognizing the voice of course it was Fuji Syusuke my lovely neighbor I thought in sarcasm and "We even had a date together" I said teasing him this time.

Suddenly it was a miracle I saw Fuji opening his eyes in shock I have seen him with his eyes open before but after a very long time.

"Bye-bye!" I was about to reenter my house but he held my hand and pulled me close to him. Now it was my turn to get shocked. "Fuji what's wrong?" I asked staring into his eyes "Let me go mom is waiting for me inside and if you haven't noticed then we are standing outside" he silenced by putting his finger on my lip.

"I want to tell you something" he said still holding me close to him and staring into my bluish grey eyes. "I.. I…I want to tell you that I.. I mean you….. your top doesn't suit your complexion….." he finished and released me from his grip . My expression at that time was unbelievable it was like I fell from hill top or something similar to that. "F-u-j-i you little brat your dead for sure" I erupted like a volcano. "Fuji how dare you fool me with your foolishness… you fool" I spitted out the words like a pressure cooker.

"Saa…. When did I fool?" "Of course you did monkey; I thought you were going to…." I suddenly stopped since I realized what I was about to say "I thought that….that….. This top suited my complexion…" Tried to change the topic looking at my black top

"Liar did you think that I will…." "SHUT UP! I have no idea what you are talking about" I behaved like nothing happened. "And I think you should go and take a good shower because you stink." I finished.

"Of course; what do you think practicing tennis makes you smell like a flower?"

"Natsumi hurry up dinner is almost ready" mom shouted from the kitchen. "Coming mother…" I didn't even bother look back at him went inside and closed the door. I lay down against the hard brown wooden door; truly I left like my heart would pop out anytime….

**Next day at school:**

"Good morning! Natsy-chan" said a voice. I narrowed eyes upon recognizing the voice. "You look gorgeous as usual" he continued.

"First of all my name is NATSUMI HARUKAZE & YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME BY A STUPID NICK NAME" I shouted at him.

"Natsy-chan all I wanted to ask is will go out with me?" he asked question flipping his red hair. "Oh let me think" I said placing my forefinger on my chin "NO!" was all I said and went away from him.

That Tetsuya he will surely die from my bare hands next time…that little 'moron'

**Name: Tetsuya Akiyama**

**Class: Third year**

**Personality: One word 'Narcissist' **

**Height: 5'8**

**Crush: Natsumi Harukaze**

**Background: He is super rich.**

"Hola! Natsy-chan" said Miyoko teasing me. "Miyo-chan stop teasing me." I said.

"Aww…. Come on Natsumi-chan why do you keep rejecting that guy; he is handsome, smart," "And arrogant, stupid and blah blah blah…..." I cut her off.

"But that is not a proper reason for what I asked" she asked suspiciously. "Please! Miyo-chan don't make me angry" I requested. "Okay…Okay…" she said with smiling at me.

**In the class: **

"To find the nth term of A.P the formula is given by Tn= a+ (n-1) d, where a is first term, n is the number of the term and d is the difference between the terms" Bell rang to indicate the class came to an end.

"Students I have good news and that is; our school has planned 4 days tour with the seniors and it is compulsory for students attend to the tour." Few of the girls started to giggle and boys high fived among themselves "But sensei where are we going?" questioned a girl. "Well we are going Hokkaido and we are going in cottage which belongs to our school."

To be continued…..

* * *

First: Thanks for reading

Second: Sorry if I had made any mistakes don't be shy just tell me…..

Third: I need to know your thoughts on this silly story of mine….so let me know Once again thanks a lot for adding in your favs, following and for reviewing….

**Don't forget to review** ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing adding into your favorites and for following me as well…. Sorry I updated so late; internet came to an end and I had exams and it finally found an end *phew* this chapter might be bit boring but don't worry I will update the next chapter very soon….**

"Hey! Natsumi are you attending the tour?" Miyoko said looking at me "Well if it wasn't compulsory than I would surely quit it but it's not a choice is it?" "Ya! You are right…. So anything else going in your life; I mean your love life?" she continued with creepy smile.

"Miyo-chan! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested in love life." Well you see I only crush on Yukimura-sempai and want to be with and only him… "Believe me Natsumi-chan you will remain single in your entire life, since I don't want you to remain single go and accept that red head's offer, I mean what's wrong with him; he is good looking, gentleman, smart and RICH as well…"

"Hey! Miyoko-chan and Natsi-chan" an arrogant voice poked its way in our conversation "Natsi-chan your friend is way smarter than you" You who it is don't you? "I have a great idea WHY DON'T YOU GUYS DATE EACHOTHER?" I shouted at both of them and headed towards my house.

Those two they really annoy me Huh!...and that Tetsuya he is so stupid 'Natsi-chan' how dare he call me by a stupid nickname I…I…..I…WILL SURELY KILL HIM ONE DAY…..I shouted looking at the sky.

I reached my house and opened the door "I'm back mom!" "Welcome home honey! I am so glad you're back home" she said looking disturbed "Mom what's wrong?" "Sweetie ask what's not wrong Kazuki hasn't returned from his school I wonder what's wrong, Natsumi I want you to go to his school and bring him back; now hurry up honey I am really worried about him"

"Yes! Mom but let me change" I hurried towards my room. I tell you huh these are mothers very protective….I changed into something decent and came down stairs "Mommy I will go to his school…" I shouted "But sweetie have your snacks first" my mother shouted back from the kitchen "Not now mom! I am not hungry!" and I ran towards his school. Which school you ask? It's Seigaku you see my brother is only a year younger than me so it makes him first year junior high school student.

After 15 minutes I reached the Seigaku; the school wasn't alien to me I have been here before to fetch my brother and I was pretty sure where he might be right now so I made my way towards the tennis courts. Guess what? My anticipation was exactly correct. I saw few of the students practicing tennis and some sitting on the bench watching the game.

"Hello! Tezuka-sempai" I greeted the stoic young captain with small bow he turned his head towards me "Hello to you too Harukaze-san."

"Saa…what a surprise you are here to watch me play?" "Of course not **Fuji-sempai**" I said pressuring his name and with an annoying smile. "I am here to fetch my younger brother." "Ah…! Kazuki-chan was somewhere here I will bring him for you" he said looking around "Hmm….No thanks Fuji-sempai I can find him myself" my speeches clearly showed that I was angry at him. "Hey Nee-san what are you doing here?" called a voice from behind "Kazu-chan what took you so long; you know how much mom is worried?" I said hitting his head. "Auwww! Nee-san why did you hit me?" he asked touching his big bump on his head. "Now come on grab your bag and let's go."

"What's so urgent? And I can take care of myself; I am a big boy" he said hitting his chest. "Ya..Ya.. you are a big boy come let's go or mom will surely lecture you" I said warning him. "No nee-san you go I still have my home work to complete" he said scratching his head. "Oh! Homework; what home work did you again attain bad grades in your exams?" "No!" he said nodding his head in disagreement "But I forgot to complete my homework last night" he said closing his eyes tightly expecting me to hit him and his guess was right I did hit him on his head once more. "You lazy bone this is why I tell you not to play those nonsense video games. Okay now go ahead but come back as you complete your homework UNDERSTAND?" "Yes understood." He replied.

I was out from the tennis courts and heard a voice "May I accompany you?" "No thanks Fuji-sempai" "It's my pleasure Natsumi-chan" he said walking besides me.

After few minutes:

"Look Fuji-sempai maintain the distance I don't want people to think wrong about us" "Saa…what distance are you talking about? And what is that makes people have wrong idea? Everyone knows that we are already dating." He said teasing me.

"You" I said pointing my forefinger at him "We are NOT DATING" I tried to walk faster and my foot slipped on a small piece of rock which disturbed my balance and I was falling on my face but I in that fraction of moment thought that Fuji would prevent me from falling but after few micro seconds I fell hard on my face…..

**Thud…**though sound was not very loud but my face was surely ruined and can you believe when I got up from my falling position and looked at Fuji; he was giving directions to a young tall woman with blond hair…. unknown women: "Oh! So sweet of you mister thanks for giving me the directions" she said shaking his hand "Not a problem miss_?" "How rude of me to not to tell you my name I am Angelina; nice to meet?" "Fuji; Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you too Miss Angelina."

That damn Fuji was so busy with that foreigner he didn't even bothered to look at me and all that time I was standing like a like a…Oh! I don't know I am so disturbed right now…and at last when they bid their goodbyes his precious attention turn towards me "Saaaaaa…., what's wrong with your face Natsumi-chan?" he asked without any concern…well of course this made me angry, I intentionally stepped on his left foot and went towards my house without looking back at him.

To be continued…..

First: Thanks for reading...….

Second: Sorry if I have made any mistakes don't be shy just tell me…..

Third: I need to know your views on this Silly-Story-Of- Mine…..

**Don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa minna-san….! THANKS for tell me your views on my story and for reading as well…. It really boosts me UP! As I promised here is the next chapter…I updated very soon I think…..*_* **

**At home:**

"Where is Kazuki?" my mom came running from the kitchen. "Don't worry mom that IDIOT forgot to complete his home work so he has detention" I said cooling my mom. "Huh! Let him come home will surely teach him a proper lesson, his videogames and comics I will throw them out and I will even not allow him to watch T.V" Mom said clenching her hand into a punch.

"Anyways honey what's wrong with your face?" she said pointing towards my ruined face.

"Nothing mom I just fell on my face."

"Natsumi how many times do I have to tell you that…"

"I should take care of myself, I am a young lady now, I should be more like lady…..and blah..blah…blah….." I cut off my mom and went to my room.

**After few hours: **

I was sitting at the balcony which was in my room holding science book and reading it carefully the wind was blowing my long hair carefully, moon was shining as usual little sound of horns from vehicles was audible, in other words; it was one beautiful night.

"Natsumi-chan I need a tiny-winy help from you" my mom called disturbing me in my study. "Yes! Mamma coming" I went down she was standing nears the stairs holding a big bowl covered up in silver foil. "What is this mom?" I enquired looking at the big bowl. "You see sweetie I made this special curry and I want you to give this to Yoshino-san (Fuji's Mom)" she said. "Why me mom? Send Kazu-chan" I said denying her request. "No Natsumi he is completing his home work and I have worked very hard for that" my mom said. "So…Please Natsumi you are a good girl right? Come on, go and give this to Yoshino-san" she said smiling one of her kindest smile. "Okay" I sighed.

I was standing right in front of the Fuji's house I stretched my hand to ring the bell but took it back again, Man this was getting harder and harder and thought of going back again but wait my mom will definitely lose her temper and I don't know what will happen to me…I shivered at thought of that. I had no other choice I guess and finally rang the bell. There was few minutes pause and Yutaa opened the door. "Konichiwa! Yuuta-kun" and for some unknown reason his cheeks turned in light shade of pink "Hi! Natsumi-chan" he said not looking into my eyes. "Yuuta-kun is your mother here?" I said breaking the silence. "Humm… She is in kitchen" he said moving away from the entrance indicating me to go inside.

I carefully headed towards the kitchen. "Yoshino-san!" she looked at me and said "Oh! Natsumi-chan, Hi!" "Here" I said handing over the bowl to her "You see Mom made some special curry." "Ah! Thank you Natsumi-chan very sweet of your mother" she said smiling kindly at me. "No problem."

"Please have a seat Natsumi-chan." She was so kind that I wasn't able to deny her offer, so I sat at the nearby dining chair. "So anything new Natsumi-chan?" she questioned winking at me "Absolutely nothing" I said waving my hands to defend myself. "Huh? How is that possible? You are a teenager you should have something new in your life."

"I guess I don't have a normal teenage life" I said shrugging my shoulders, we both laughed at my not-so-good-joke. "Huh! I almost forgot to tell!" She said making me jump….. "That reckless boy got his foot hurt tripping a stone" I knew who she meant when she said his foot got hurt it was **FUJI SYSUUKE **"Umm…..is he Okay?" I asked in stuttering voice. "Why don't you go and ask him; he is in his room?"

May be I should go because he got hurt because me, I mean I am the one to hurt him YES NO YES NO were the two words echoing in my mind, and I finally made up my mind to go.

I was standing in front of his room door and lightly knocked it. "Come on in" was the response from him. I unlocked the door and made myself in then I saw that he was reading the tennis magazine lying on the soft comfy bed. Even waiting after few seconds his attention never turned towards me, was he ignoring me or what? "Fuji-sempai!" I said looking at him. "Wow! What a surprise to see you here" he said finally looking at me from his magazine. "Well I was just…I mean…You know….I just… I'm sorry for my behavior" I said bowing in front of him. "What? I didn't hear it well, would you repeat it again?" he said putting his hand on his ear. I know he was teasing me now but I made the mistake so I had to apologize "I am very sorry that your foot got hurt because of my behavior" I said closing my eyes tightly. "Oh! Its fine" he said walking towards me. My eyes were still closed though but I felt something warm on my forehead then I slowly opened my eyes to know what it was to my surprise Fuji was only few inches away from me with his eyes open his forehead was firmly lying on mine. "Sorry! I ignored you then" he said staring into my bluish grey eyes which were bigger than usual "Uh! No it's fine" I said attempting myself to free from his magical territory, but his hands rested on my shoulder. "Ummm….Fuji I need to go" I said averting my eyes from his and placing my palms on his chest in order push him away. "What's so hurry?" his voice broke the silence. "I have studies to complete and I still have." He silenced me placing his forefinger on my lip "you always make stupid excuses to get away from me but this time I won't let you go" he said with evil look in his eyes. "Fuu…Fu…ji….Fuji wha…what's wrong?" I asked getting as red a tomato and the steam was coming out from my ears. "Nothing is wrong, why are you so nervous?" he asked not breaking gaze. "You were never this shy before, I know that I am handsome (He said teasingly) but you are beautiful as well" these words from his mouth made my face scarlet and my temperature rose. "Fuji! I guarantee some kind of witch has casted a spell on you" I said with pure fear in my voice. "Ha..ha!" he laughed at my response "Natsumi close your eyes" he demanded. I blinked my eyes for few times and closed them slowly, I felt his breath nearing my nose and closed my eyes tightly; waiting for something to happen, I waited….waited…waited….and waited…again and then I felt something hard close to my face and Fuji's hands released me…. "You can open your eyes" he said. Then I opened my eyes; it took few for me to adjust to the brightness, I saw a book and later realized it was my encyclopedia. "Gomen-nasai! I ruined your book." He said with a bow. At first sight seemed fine but when I observed closely I noticed that the book was torn into half and few pages were missing as well "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when my respiration was stable again "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" this was longer than before. Then both Yoshino-san and Yutaa-kun invaded into the room with horrified face.

I was having dinner with a sad face. "So…Natsumi-chan anything special in your school?" my dad asked. I looked at him saying "AH! I almost forgot our school has planned 4 days trip to Hokkaido with our seniors." "When are you going then?" questioned my mom. "It's tomorrow itself."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"As you can see I was busy" I said in loud voice. "At what time are you going?" "8:00 am." I replied.

To be continued…

**First: Thanks for reading**

**Second: Sorry! If I have made any mistakes….just tell me**

**Third: Tell me your thoughts on this story **

**Fourth: Tell me most favorite pair of yours, and who would you want Natsumi to end up with?... **

**Do not forget to review…. ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Thank you so very much for reading and for adding into your favs but try reviewing as well, OK? Here is the next CHAPTER i.e, chapter 5. **

**Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! **

* * *

**Begins:**

Beep, Beep, Beep…*Click*

"Yawn…" I woke up at 5:30 in the morning, slid the curtains and peeped out of the window; it was foggy outside and nothing clearly was visible. I stretched my hands and had another yawn and went down stairs. I usually never wake up this early but today was a special day. What's special you ask? I should attend the school trip to Hokkaido today and I should be present in the train station by 8:30…

"Morning! Mom" I said looking at my mother sipping tea. "Morning to you too!" she said looking at me. "Want some tea?" she asked "Yes!" today was very, very cold.

I drank the tea, finished my daily routines and rechecked my packing and even watered the bonsais in my balcony; after finishing all this it was already eight. May be I was really slow as my mom says when it comes to taking a bath; I wondered for few minutes at my thoughts and realized it was time for me to leave. I bid my byes to mom, dad and Kazu-chan and flung the bag over my back and headed towards my school and one more important thing I wasn't wearing my uniform.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Fuji-sempai our school has planned a trip to Hokkaido with the seniors." "How long is the trip?" "Four days" I said showing with the help of my fingers.

"I really will miss you" he said with his usual fake smile and in his teasing tone.

"Awwwww! I know how much you miss me" I said sarcastically with shining eyes. "Saaa…..you know me well don't you Natsumi-chan?" from that comment he earned a hit on his back from me.

**End of the flashback.**

* * *

"Ohayo! Natsumi-chan" I was greeted as usual by my brown head best friend at the train station I waved at her smiling.

"Hey Natsumi-chan! Your top so cute where did you get it from?" Miyo-chan asked with awe "We bought it when we went to the mall together" I said trying to retain her long lost memory. "Really?" she questioned. "No you see I was trying joke" I said sarcastically.

"Jeeezzzz! You are so mean Natsumi-chan" my best friend said with puffed cheeks. "You are getting it all wrong! You are the one who is mean and not me!" I said shouting at her but only to be interrupted by a very familiar, sweet, cute and soft voice saying "Miyoko-chan you shouldn't make your friend angry early in the morning!"

"Ahhh! Don't worry Seiichi-kun it's her duty to get angry" Miyo-chan said smiling at him and teasing me.

"Saa…you really are not such a good friend Miyoko-chan" he said teasing her and placing his hands on my shoulders "Don't worry Harukaze-san, tell me if she ever makes you angry again, okay?!" he said smiling kindly at me. I was as red as a cherry when he placed his hands on my shoulders and that kind smile melted me as butter. Huh! Yukimura-sempai is totally cute, sweet, gentleman, handsome and oh! I don't have any words to describe him… but you know he still has that different way to talk to Miyo-chan this decreases my self confidence Wuhaaaaaaaaaaaa! I fake cried to myself.

"Hello! Natsi-chan!" an egoistic voice echoed in my ear. "Bye! Bye! Tetsuya-kun" I said not even looking at him and went away from him. "Oi! Natsi-chan! You will surely regret for ignoring the great me" he shouted fetching every body's attention in the train station. I simply ignored him again.

The train arrived and I took out my ticket to check the seat number it was 8048 I entered the train and Miyo-chan accompanied me. "Sorry! Natsumi-chan! For teasing you back then" Miyo-chan said with hint of sadness in her voice her sorry was enough for me to forgive her "It's fine Miyo-chan" and I was treated by a very tight hug from her. After lot of searching I finally found my seat but I have no idea who my companion is and definitely wasn't Miyo-chan I hope to have someone decent…

I shifted my bag at the upper shelf, sat on my seat and started to peek through the window. "Hello! I guess you are my seat mate" I heard a very, very familiar voice and instantly recognized it was none other than YUKIMURA-SEMPAI. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Luckiest day ever I shouted to myself. He continued "May I have the pleasure to sit with you, Harukaze-san?

"Um,..Um…Su-sure Yu..Yukimura-sempai" I said with stuttering voice. Stupid me, always getting so damn nervous while speaking to him. He made himself comfortable in his seat and looked towards me I instantly looked the other way with pink cheeks; I was staring like an alien at him.

"So…where is your friend?" he broke the silence between us. I was disappointed once again doesn't he has something other to talk than Miyo-chan "She is two seats forward than us" I replied with a fake smile. "I see…." was his response with a little disappointment; then he grabbed a tennis magazine from his bag and started to read the book. I had bought few books on gardening took one of them out and started to read it.

"Ahh! Natsumi-chan you got Seiichi-kun as partner?" I heard a loud voice perhaps very loud according to me. "Miyo-chan! why are you shouting?" I asked with hint of surprise in my eyes. "Lucky you! Huh! Natsuim-chan" she said winking at me.

"Wha….Wha..What do you mean?" I said blushing at her outburst. "You know what I mean, don't you?" she said raising her single eye brow. "Of course not…I mean I don't know what you mean" I said getting scarlet. "Come down sweetie I was just kidding" she made me relax by saying those words. I am pretty sure that she doesn't know about my C-R-U-S-H on YUKIMURA-SEMPAI.

"Bye-Bye! Gotta go now otherwise sensei will lecture me once again" Miyo-chan said these words ran towards her seat. "Phew!" I signed and I heard a light laugh coming from the tennis captain. "Is she always like this?" he asked looking into my eyes but I broke the gaze and simply nodded in agreement at his question.

May be I really should give up on him he has 0% of interest in me and all he talks to me is about Miyo-chan and nothing more. I was stupid to think that I would be able to win his heart. Its okay we are free to love who we want and….. "Is that a book on gardening?" I was disturbed in my train of thoughts. "Yes! It is" I said fake smiling again. "Um… so you have interest in gardening as well?" "Yes! I love gardening it really refreshes me" I said looking at my book. "If I am not wrong then the book you are reading right now is not easily available." "Yes it's a very precious gift; gifted by a very precious person." I said remembering the moment when I was gifted with this book.

"May I ask who that very precious person is?" he asked hesitatingly. "Fuji, Fuji Syusuke, and yes the tensai of the Seigaku." "Oh!... I know it's none of my business but how do you know him?" he asked with his charming smile which made my temperature rise.

To be continued…..

* * *

I know it's a lame ending…..and it small as well but I promise to update next chappy very soon

First: Thanks for reading and for your support as well….

Second: Forgive me if have made some mistakes…..

Third: Tell me your views on this Silly-Story-Of-mine…

Fourth: Tell me with whom do you want Natsumi to end up with…

**Don't forget to review ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing, adding in to your favs and for following as well…**

**But I need more reviews…If I receive more reviews then I will be boosted up….So try to REIVEW ^_^**

* * *

**Begins:**

I was blushing madly at his sweet smile "You see…..I and Fuji-sempai are childhood friends. He was; and is my neighbor…he taught me how to play tennis but I never became a professional" I said rubbing back of my head with embarrassment.

"Oh! So you can play tennis?" the captain questioned. "Yes I can but I am nothing when compared to Miyo-chan" I said looking down with disappointment. "Is Miyoko-san really such a good player?" he questioned again. "Ya…She is a great player but she is unable to play tennis…. Because she injured her right elbow while playing a casual match with me" I said with tears forming in my eyes but held them back and continued "the doctors advised her not to strain her elbow and she had to give up tennis"

"And this stupid girl blames herself for my mistake" Miyo-chan's interruption made raise my head towards the source of voice "And what did you say? You are nothing compared to me? Idiot you were the captain of the team don't forget that" she continued. "But Miyo-chan" I was cut off again "She is such a moron she gave up her tennis and kicked a bright future ahead of her" she said looking at Yukimura-sempai with trying to hold her tears back.

"But Miyo-chan I was the cause for destroying your career" I said with tears rolling out of my eyes. "Harukaze-san! Injuries in games are accidents, you are not responsible for Miyoko-san injuries" Yukimura-sempai said placing his hand on my head and rubbing it lightly "you shouldn't stop playing tennis. It will upset your friend more" he said looking at Miyo-chan with sadness. "But" I tried to protest but only was silenced by Miyo-chan "Now…Now… it's enough of flashback and cheer up my little raspberry" she said pinching my cheeks causing me to smile "I cannot watch you crying" she said pinching my cheeks even harder.

"Ahem! May I ask what's going on here?" the sensei broke in. "No you cannot" Miyo-chan replied absent mindedly. "Oh! Please it's a favor" sensei said begging sarcastically. "Huh! How many times do I have…." She turned around and realized it was our sensei "Ummmm…" she took a long pause "Ummmmm…. I mean I am going back to my seat" she said smiling nervously at him. "I think it's good for your health" he said with pure annoyance.

**Few hours later: **

I got tired of reading, closed the book and placed it in my bag. We still had 2 hours to reach Hokkaido so I thought it was best to sleep to pass the time, made myself comfortable in my seat and leaned back against my seat I was about to enter into sleep but I was disturbed my heaviness on my right shoulder; I opened my eyes to inspect the element which disturbed my sleep. I was soon shocked to find it was nothing but Yukimura-sempai's head firmly leaning on my shoulder. He was sleeping peacefully and of course I had no intention to wake him up.

This day certainly was good as well as bad.

I still remember the very first day when I met Yukimura-sempai and how I fell for him at instant.

* * *

**Flashback: **

**One year ago (which makes Natsumi first year student and Yukimura second)**

I was carrying pile of books in fact they were so high that I was not able to see ahead. I was walking through the lobby without looking ahead and unfortunately bumped against certain someone who caused my books dispersed lie on the floor and I fell down harshly against the floor.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking" I heard a voice apologizing.

"Oh no! It was my fault" I said collecting my books and looked at the stranger I bumped into.

One word GORGEOUS, I fell for him in an instant, he had blue long hair perfect eyes which matches his complexion, he was pretty tall and the most important the polite look on his face these features made my heart melt like an ice cream. It was the very first time I met him and fell in the well of love.

He helped me to collect my books and offered his hand in order to help me stand up, "Hello! Yukimura; Yukimura Seiichi" he extended his hand. "Hi! Ha..Haaa…Harukaze Natsumi" I said blushing madly. I have stammered while talking to him from the very beginning. He helped me reach the books to the library and we both returned to our respective classes.

I soon came to know that Yukimura was the captain of the tennis team and my crush on him was growing level by level. And one more important thing Yukimura knows Miyo-chan because they both are neighbors well their friendship is not too old perhaps they became neighbors when Miyo-chan shifted; approximately their friendship is only one year old just as same as mine and Yukimura-sempais.

I know he has surely something in his heart for her and that 'something' is definitely a crush but I still hope to win him over her.

**End of flashback **

* * *

His head was lying firmly on my not so big shoulder, he was sleeping peacefully with light snores and I would like to tell you he was absolutely gorgeous; my cheeks began to heat up and my eyes too started to feel heavy and I closely closed them lying my head on the window glass.

Very soon my right shoulder was released from the heaviness. I slowly opened my eyes and found Yukimura-sempai sitting straight in his seat. He looked at me and gave me a small smile with slight pink shade on his cheeks I too smiled back. "I am sorry for the inconvenience I caused" he said with slight embarrassment in his voice. "No..No it's fine" I waived my hands to protect myself he just smiled back.

We finally reached Hokkaido, it was almost six in the evening and it was surely very cold but thankfully I was wearing my extra warm clothes. "Ah! Natsi-chan if you feel cold you can always have my coat to make you warm" Tetsuya said these words winking at me. "Say another word and your face would be ruined for permanently" I said with a sweet threatening smile. "Oh! Come on Natsi-chan don't be so cruel" he continued placing his hand on my shoulder. "T-a-k-e i-t o-f-f" I said with fire flames forming behind me and that was enough to scare him away.

"Natsumi-chan…" I felt Miyo-chan hugging me from behind. "What's wrong?" I asked with hint of scare in my voice. "I…" she said "You…?" I asked "I…" "You…..?" "I… forgot to bring my warm clothes" she said dramatically "No….." I shouted then it hit me "what…..? You are screaming because you FORGOT your WARM CLOTHES." I shouted on top of my lungs. "Natsumi-chan keep your voice down" she said with very low pitch of voice. "What? I am the one who is shouting?" I said shouting at her again. "Harukaze-san!" stoic voice of our sensei silenced me. "I am sorry sensei" I said bowing with embarrassment. This was the very first time that I was scolded by a teacher. I know it is not so big but for me it is very big even just to be silenced by your teacher.

We were out from the train station and the temperature decreased, I was feeling very cold even after wearing my warmest clothes and poor Miyo-chan might be freezing. I gave up my anger and went towards her taking off the coat that I was wearing planning to give it to her.

But a very different scene was waiting for me I saw Yukimura-sempai giving his warm coat to Miyo-chan 'I guess she doesn't needs mine any more' I thought of myself with sadness hovering me. This surely indicated that I should give up on Yukimura-sempai the hot tears were forming in my eyes and started to flow down I was clenching my sweater painfully. I thought it was best to go and join the team and live two of them alone and let them enjoy their 'moment'.

"Hey Natsi-chan I thought you went to give that coat of yours to Miyoko-san?" Tetsuya questioned me and in return he earned an evil glare. "And I think it's none of my business" he finished with scare.

Soon they both joined the team and Miyo-chan came rushing towards me. "Sorry! I took so long" she said holding two of her ears with a weak smile "and look Seiichi-kun gave me a.." I cut her off by going and standing near to Tetsuya-kun ignoring her words. I know it's not her fault that Yukimura-sempai likes her but I would surely need some time to get over it and from today itself I would try my best to maintain distance from Yukimura-sempai in order to burn the crush on him which is growing in different level.

To be continued…

* * *

Hi! I know it was quite boring but I promise that next chappy will be more interesting….

First: Thanks for reading…and for supporting me as well.

Second: Sorry! If I had made mistakes….

Third: Tell me whether you guys like my story or not…

Fourth: Tell me who you like to Natsumi to end up with…

**Do not forget to REVIEW ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooooooo! Thanks for reviewing, adding my story into your favs and for following me as well. It really means very much to me ^_^

I don't own POT

* * *

**Begins:**

_I have decided to ignore him; even though it's very hard for me to forget him I promise to try my best…_

*Ring* *ring* it was Fuji-sempai who was calling me…..

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Hi there my sweet heart! Have you reached yet?"

"Yes! I have" I said smiling.

"I guess it might be very cold there"

"Yup! It's pretty cold out here"

"Take care of yourself, I don't want you to fall sick, Okay?"

"Awww! Looks like you are worried, Fuji-sempai" I said teasing him.

"Yes I am worried because…..; you are reckless"

"You are so mean Fuji-semapi calling me reckless"

"Saaaa….Take care, Okay? Bye and love you!"

"Bye!" wait a second did he say _love you…._he might be teasing me again….

"Was it Fuji-sempai?" Miyo-chan questioned me waking up from my thoughts. "Yes! It was him" I said looking at the ground.

* * *

We reached a Japanese style cottage which belongs to our school and it was not that big …

"Girls will stay at right side and boys at the left" our sensei announced.

"Okay!" few of the students replied in union.

We entered the cottage, it was very clean, neat and tidy in other words perfect place to live.

"Hello! Girls" an old lady said. She was dressed in blue kimono, pale complexion, green eyes and her hair was neatly tied up in a bun. "My name is Aya; I am here to help you girls" she said with a kind smile.

"Hi!" some girls greeted her back.

"Follow me I will show you girls your rooms" "Hai" we replied.

"We totally have 6 rooms here for girls, room No.1and 2 belong to the first years, room No.3 and 4 belong to the second years and room No. 5 and 6 belong to the third years" she finished.

We finally entered the room mine was room number 4 and Miyo-chan was also in the same room. The room was pretty big and the wooden floor neatly polished, there were two Japanese style closets and a big Japanese style door which connects the backyard. The backyard consisted of koi fish pond, bonsais and neatly trimmed grass.

"The beds are in closets I hope you would help yourself to arrange them" Aya-san with a kindly smiled at us. "The dinner is ready I wish you girls could join soon" she finished and went.

I felt some one hugging my right arm "I will sleep with you Natsumi-chan" Miyo-chan said smiling one of her childish smiles. "Okay!" I replied with a sweat drop.

The dining room was separate for girls Aya-san came along with a beautiful maiden who looked a lot like her daughter. They served us rice with some side dish. (Me: I don't know any Japanese side dish names, so Sorry!) _To be truthful I am still thinking about the recent moment of Yukimura-sempai and Miyo-chan. It makes me sad as I think of it_….. _I even doubt whether I would be able to forget him_…...

* * *

**After finishing dinner:**

I was heading towards my room and felt some one grab my left arm which made that person earn a look from me; actually I became nervous when I glanced at the person…. "Sorry! To scare you like that Harukaze-san" the tennis captain smiled at me "but I just wanted to ask you something" I was hopelessly staring at _him_ "May I?" he questioned. "Umm…umm….Sure" I said blinking my eyes twice or may be thrice ….For some odd reason he seemed to be hesitant "Who was….." "Hey! Natsumi-chan" a friend of mine interrupted us "Come on! It's time for scary stories.""Okay on my way!" I shouted back. "I have to go so…." "Never mind it was not important" he said smiling his fake smile. "Okay! But I cannot go unless you release my arm" I said looking down to my left arm with slight blush "Oh! I am sorry!" he quickly released my arm and went away without even looking at me.

I entered the room "Aw…Looks like something is going on" Aiko the girl who interrupted us said. "No…no..You got it all wrong" I said waving my hands. "Oh please! I am not blind" she said winking at me. "Uhh….! It is nothing like that" I said in annoyance.

* * *

**Later that night:**

"The girl was scared to look back…but somehow gathered her strength and looked back and…" "Ahh…! I don't want to listen" Miyo-chan said hugging me tightly. "Miyo-chan it's just a story" I said calming. "No Natsumi-chan it's not just a story but a _real story_" Aiko-chan said scaring Miyo-chan till death. "Ahhh! I don't want to listen" Miyo-chan said covering her ears.

To be continued…..

* * *

I know the chappy is small but I promise the next chapters to be lengthy and interesting I should have extended the chapter but it's already 11:30 night and I *yawn* am feeling sleepy *yawn*…

Thank you so very much for reading and sorry if I have made some mistakes…

**Don't forget to review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing …I had no intention of updating so early but you guys showed interest in my story which made me update early…Thanks once again ^_^**

**I don't own POT**

* * *

**Begins:**

_It was a beautiful morning, the sun was out and it was warm comparing yesterday….._

I was dressed up in full covered red T-shirt, accompanied by black leggings and a woolen scarf and my hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail.

We all students gathered outside as we had sightseeing day today, but I had more important work to do rather than sightseeing I had already requested sensei to let me go and thankfully he agreed.

"Huh! Natsumi-chan is not coming?" Miyo-chan shouted in front of everyone "Shhhh…" I hushed her. "But why not?" she asked forming fake tears in her eyes. "Because I have more important work to do"… "And what is that important work?" "I will tell you when I return, Okay?" "Fine…" she said puffing her cheeks.

"Hey…..! Seiichi-kun!" Miyo-chan shouted waving her hand at him. "Morning! Miyoko-san and Harukaze-san" he said with his usual kind smile. "Good morning to you too" Miyo-chan said smiling at him.

"So…..Bye Miyo-chan I have to go" I said excusing myself. "Wait! But where are you going?" Yukimura-sempai questioned in worried voice; at least that's what it seemed. "I have a work; _very important work_" I whispered the second part. "Maybe we can go together, because I have some work as well" he offered. I became quite attentive when I heard his offer "Umm….sure if it does not bother you" I said not making an eye contact with him. "Actually it's my pleasure" he said smiling at me again.

_Gosh! I_ _wanted to maintain distance with him but now he seems to be getting closer…._

"Oi! Natsumi-chan back to earth" Miyo-chan said snapping me out from my thoughts "Stop sinking in your own thoughts" she said. "Um..Yes!...Sorry!"

"Oi! Miyoko-san hurry up we are getting late" a girl called her "Yes! Coming" Miyo-chan shouted back. "Bye! Take care you both" she said smiling at us. "Okay! Take care too" I shouted.

"So….where do you want to go Yukimura-sempai?" I asked looking ahead. "Well the chemist shop, I need to buy some medicines"

"Oh! Are those medicines for Yukimura-sempai?" I asked with bit of worry

"Yes; yes they are" he said with hint of sadness.

"May I ask why?" I asked with hesitation.

"Do not worry they are just common cold medicine" he said assuring me. "Anyways you have any idea where the chemist shop is here?"

"Yes! I know; I have been here several times before"

"Oh! Is that so?"

"Yes it is!"

* * *

I was closely accompanied by Yukimura-sempai following me behind, and finally we were walking side by side. "We are here" I said signaling towards the chemist shop. "Oh! Thanks for your help" I madly blushed at his response. "Bye! I have to go" I said turning around without looking at him. "Wait! I mean wait a second I can come along; if you don't mind that is" "But you have…" I was cut off "I won't take long and to be truthful I don't know how to return to the cottage" he said with pink blush on his cheeks.

"Oh!...I see, I won't mind but you might get bored" "No problem I am perfectly fine with it" "Okay then" I finished.

He purchased his medicines and came back he smiled at me again and I smiled back as well "Anyways where are we going?" "To the grave yard" I replied "What? Grave yard?" he questioned "Yes! Grave yard, you see today is my paternal side grandmother's death anniversary, so I thought it was good to offer her some flowers."

"Oh! So you are from Hokkaido?" "Partially; my dad belongs to Hokkaido but went Kanagawa and married my mom and I was born in Kanagawa, but I frequently visited my grandma here so Hokkaido is very much familiar to me" I completed.

We stopped by a florist shop to buy some flowers, "Yes miss! How may I help you?" a young fair female asked us upon entering the shop "I need some red and yellow roses and white lilies, and please arrange them in a bouquet." I asked kindly "Just give me a few seconds" she excused herself and she collected and arranged them in a beautiful bouquet. "Here" she said handing the bouquet "are these flowers for your boyfriend?" she asked winking at me. "Sorry to disappoint you but these flowers are for my grandma's grave" I said smiling lightly. "I am so sorry" "No its fine no need to apologize."

"I may be got wrong with the first one but I am pretty sure that boy is your boyfriend" she said winking at me again. "I am sorry to say this but you got this wrong as well" I said with pink blush forming on my cheeks. "But you guys look like a pair in fact a very beautiful pair; if you ask me you guys should start dating" she said looking at Yukimura-sempai who just smiling "We will definitely think about it" he said making my heart beat stop.

_Ahhhhhh! Does this mean he likes me but he always gives so much of attention to Miyo-chan…..maybe he likes her as a friend and maybe I got it wrong between those two I hope I am right…_

"Harukaze-san! I think we should leave now" Yukimura-sempai snapped me out of my train of thoughts "Hummm..Umm…Sure." I took out my bag to pay "Oh! There is no need I have already paid" "O-Okay; thanks"

We were heading towards the destination and this time I was leading him perhaps and very soon I was accompanied _him_…. And we finally reached the destination…..right after few seconds I reached my grandma's grave….

I sat in front of her grave and Yukimura-sempai was standing right behind, I took out my hanky and started to clean the dust from the grave when I was done I lighted the incense sticks and offered her flowers…..the tears started to form in my eyes and I was unable to control them and they started to flow from my eyes. She always took care of me and never scolded me….. "I really miss you grandma" I said in low but audible voice; I was really surprised when I felt two soothing hands being placed on my shoulders "You should not cry; that will only make your grandmother sadder, cheer up I am sure your grandmother is proud of you." He said patting my back. I took few minutes to come out from my shock state "I-I-I guess you are right" I said looking towards him and stood up.

"Come on now wipe your tears" he said handing me his handkerchief to me and I gladly accepted it. "I guess you really love your grandmother, don't you?" "Yes! I do really love her" I said looking towards the bright shining sun.

"I am done here; I think we should head back" I said smiling at him. "Sure"

*Growl….* my tummy indicated me to have some food…man this was horrible "I am sorry" I said with blush of embarrassment. "I think we should go and eat something" he replied smiling lightly at me.

"No…I am fine" *Growllll…* "I really think you should eat something or you might fall sick, so let's head towards a café"

"But" I tried to protest "No! Buts let's go!"…. "Umm! Okay" I said rubbing the back of my head.

_Well how can I put this? My aim to maintain distance from Yukimura-sempai was a total disaster…I never wanted to talk to him or least thought of it but now….Phew! I don't know what's going to happen next? _

We reached a café and had our food and went back towards the cottage… "Welcome back my little Natsi-chan, I missed you so much" I was greeted by Tetsuya-kun's hug…I just stepped on his foot and he moved away.

"Ahhhhh…..! Natsumi-chan I missed you so much" Miyo-chan came running in slow motion towards me in order to create melodrama and gave me one of her breath stopping hugs. "So tell me what your work was?"

"I will tell you later when we both are alone, okay?" "Awesome" she said with thumbs up.

* * *

I reached my room and took out my phone and dialed a number….

*ring* *ring* *rin..*

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Hi Fuji-sempai!"

"Hello! Natsumi! Are you doing well?"

"Yup! I am doing very well, so how was your tennis practice?"

"It was good! And did you finish your important work?"

"Yes; Yes I did" I said with sweet smile.

"When are you coming back?"

"Well day after tomorrow, Uhh…..! is someone m-i-s-s-i-n-g me"

"Yes! I am missing you"

"Ahh! Don't lie Fuji-sempai I know… what?! You are missing me?"

"Oh come! I am glad that at least I can have four peaceful days…and are you m-i-s-s-i-n-g me?" he asked in quite weird tone which bought shivers in my body.

"Huh! Why would I miss you Mr. Sadist"

"Okay; okay I got it, I have to go now so bye! And good night sweet heart"

"Bye and good night to you too _Fuji-sempai_" I said with hesitation 'sweet heart?' really?

To be continued…..

* * *

First: thanks for reading

Second: Sorry! If I did some mistakes…

Third: Tell me who you want Natsumi to end up with

**Don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing, adding into your favs and for following as well…..This chappy might be a bit small….but I hope you guys like it. **

**I have tried to make this chap very neat since I felt that last chap was very stuffy….sit back and enjoy ^_^ **

* * *

_What's wrong with him? Why does it feel so strange talking to him?_

"Hey! Natsumi-chan!"

_Does he really mean…..or is it some kind joke _

"Hey! HEY! Hey!"

_Why should I worry about him? I don't care what he calls me _

"Hey! Natsumi-chan…..!"

_I don't care even if he calls me__** sweet heart**__ or even if he says he __**LOVES**__ me_

"**Natsumi-chan!**"

"AHHHHHH! What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" I asked with wide eyes.

"You see madam" Miyo-chan said in a formal tone "You were busy in your own thoughts! Huh! I wonder what's wrong with you, spacing out all the time. "

"Sorry! Miyo-chan" I said joining my hands together.

"Anyways what the heck were you thinking soooooooo….…deeply?"

"Huh!" I jumped out of my seat "Um...I mean nothing important"

"Really?" she asked me with suspicious voice

"Really!" I replied not looking at her and glancing out from the window.

"I don't believe you! You act like you have fallen in love with some"

I jumped out of my seat once again "Wha…Wha…t of course not duh! Huh! Why would I fall in love…." I replied in stuttering voice with heat building up on my cheeks.

"It's clearly written all over your face" she said smirking at me and pointing her finger towards my red cheeks.

"Then the writings on my face are wrong!"

"Oh come on! Tell me, I promise not to tell anyone"

"Miyo-chan! Please there is nothing **'like that'**"

"Wuh!" she said flipping her hair "I don't believe you; pinky promise I won't tell anyone"

"Ewww! Miyo-chan you flip your hair like that Tetsuya-kun" I said pointing towards her hair.

"What!? Don't try to change the subject, tell me the one you love" she said with sparking eyes.

"Did you mention my name Natsi-chan?" an arrogant voice interrupted us. He was wearing scarlet shirt with white pants and with a red rose in his mouth "A rose for a rose" he said winking at me and handing the red rose.

"Awwww…! So sweet of you" I said with sarcasm and throwing the rose out from window

"Ahhhhh! Natsi-chan! Why did you do that? That rose had my heart planted in it…" he said with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh! That's good why don't you jump out of the bus and go bring back your heart" I suggested with pure sarcasm.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Very funny!" he said with fake laugh "This time you threw my heart away; but next time you will follow me asking me to give you my heart" he said winking and smirking at me.

"Yah…Yah…Like it's going to happen" I replied ignoring his look.

"You there back to your seat" our sensei shouted at Tetsuya…

"Yes sir!" he rushed back to his seat.

* * *

We are going to a ski resort right now we are travelling in a bus filled with students of our class….But huh! **Yukimura-sempai** is not in our bus… 'Uuwaaahhh!' I cried to myself…

"Can you ski, Natsumi-chan?" Miyo-chan asked me.

"Ye….sssss maybe, I mean I am bad when it comes to do something with balancing" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Ah! So Natsumi-chan can't ski?"

"I guess I can't; can you ski?"

"Of course I can" she said with thumbs up.

"Well…Well enough of chattering we have reached our destination" our sensei announced.

I stood up with big ski bag and another bag filled with ski clothes, "May I carry them for you; Natsi-chan?" Tetsuya-kun asked with tinkle in his eye,

"No thanks!" I said giving him a fake smile and denying his offer.

"Oh! My pleasure!" he said grabbing my bags.

"Hey! I told you 'no thanks' which means I don't need your help"

"I know what it means, but as your future husband it's my duty" he said nearing his face to mine. I just placed my hand on his face and pushed him away "Hey! Don't be so harsh on my beautiful face!" he said getting hold of my hand.

"If you want that face of yours to remain beautiful '**Get away from me' **and don't dare to call yourself as my **future husband!**" I said with flames in my eyes.

"Yes! Natsi-chan" he simply backed off.

* * *

I got out from the bus and looked around there were lots of kids with their parents, couples, friends and many more…..it was one _beautiful_ day…..

"Here take it" Tetsuya-kun said handing my bags in front of my face.

I just snatched my bags away from him but I felt little sorry for him and so decided to thank him for his _kindness_ (sarcasm)

"Thanks Tetsuya-kun" I said in very low voice but it was audible to him. ….I was being dwarfed by him and for some odd reason he didn't reply but soon I felt two big arms around my back….

I finally realized that Tetsuya-kun was hugging me I wanted to make an attempt to free myself, as soon as I made my move he withdrew his hands and went towards the counter….

_I was left standing with pink cheeks…_

"Look! Madam is spacing out again" I heard Miyo-chan teasing me.

"I tell you; you are not wrong this time" I replied.

We finally reached the mountain where the skiing was done, I took off my normal sweater and wore ski clothes and sat on a bench to tie my shoes.

"Yosh! Ready to ski" I said with determination in voice looking at Miyo-chan.

"All the best!" she shouted which earned a look form the students around us including Yukimura-sempai; I looked away from **him** with embarrassment.

I stood up but my legs started to skid and fell on the cold ice, "No problem I will try once again" I said looking at Miyo-chan but wait she is already gone enjoying herself…Huh! She is such a ditcher…..My attempts to stand up were failing constantly.

"Huh! That's enough" I said throwing the rods away and sitting on the bench with my face in palms. Horrible..Horrible…..horr-i-ble…..I can never ski!

"Why such a sad face, Harukaze-san?" a voice asked me actually a very sweet, beautiful, cute and gentle did I mention beautiful? Man I forget the compliments which I give to Yukimura-sempai always…

"You see sempai I can't ski no matter whatever I do" I replied with disappointment.

"Very sad! Why don't you try once more and I can help you if you want" he offered with one of his kindest smiles.

I first gulped at his offer "I would bother you"

"I know you won't and it's not bother to teach such a beautiful young lady"

Definitely I was unconscious when he called '**me**' '**BEAUTIFUL**'….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He thinks that I am **BEAUTIFUL….**I might be dreaming so I pinched myself to wake myself and it was not a dream…..Yay!

"It's fine if you don't want to learn from me"

"No...No...No…I would love to I mean i-it would be my pleasure"

"Okay then! Try to stand up first" he held my hand and helped me to stand up.

Unfortunately he let go of my arm and I fell down again. "Ouch!"

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall"

"Nah I am fine" I said making an attempt to stand again but fell down once again…

Who cares about learning ski I am happy that **Yukimura-sempai** is teaching _me_…..I wanted to keep him away from me but it seems that **'we'** are getting closer….I am happy; at least for now!

To be continued….

* * *

Thanks for reading…

Sorry for any mistakes which might have crept…

Don't forget to tell me who you want Natsi-chan to end up with…..

**DO NOT FORGET REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! Chap 10 is up! **

**Hello everyone thanks for your support by reviewing and everything else *bow* and sorryyyy I took soooo long to update *bows* again. Anyways here is the chappy enjoy and relax…**

**I don't own POT. **

* * *

**Begins:**

"Ite te te" I once again fell down.

"Ah! Harukaze-san you fine?" the taichou asked me with worried look.

"Yah…. I think so" I said smiling at him.

"Good! Let's try once more" he said with his encouraging smile.

"Okay!"

"Huh! Natsumi-chan you still haven't learned how to ski?" my brown head best friend asked me.

"As you can see, NO!" I replied shouting at her.

"May be Seiichi-kun isn't a good teacher" she said teasing him

"No! Sempai is trying his best but I am the one who is not learning properly" I said protecting him.

"Aw! So sweet! I think this place is a bit too crowded to learn; I think you should go and learn some where peaceful"

"I think Miyoko-san is right, we should go somewhere peaceful" the captain said.

"Yup I suggest you to go towards the left its empty there" Miyo-chan finished.

"Okay then lets head Harukaze-san" he said smiling at me.

Let me tell you he is super cute when **he** smiles….Huuuh *sighs* it can melt me easily…

"Harukaze-san, are you fine!?" I was snapped out by my thoughts.

"Ya-Yah! I am fine" I said smiling sheepishly at him.

"So…Let's go then" he said heading towards the destination.

"Umm…Okay!"

* * *

He was wearing dark blue coat with red scarf, man he was really cute. We finally reached the destination, we were standing on top of the hill and a cold wind blew giving shivers to me.

"Look that side Harukaze-san" sempai said gesturing towards the right.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. The hills were covered in snow with a little bit of greenery here and there it was a beautiful scenery…and there was an old cottage to our left side; throughout the period when I was gawking at the scenery all sempai did was smiling.

"You like it then Harukaze-san?"

"Yes; I loved it" and there was a silence between us. "Yukimura-sempai" I said breaking the silence "I have a request" I continued "There is no need to call me Harukaze-san, if you want you can address me as Natsumi; if it is fine with you" I said looking down.

"Oh! That's nice Natsumi-chan and you can call me Seiichi as well" he finished.

Oh my gosh he wants to call me by his first name as well…Yosh! Mission success…

"So let's start then, Natsumi-chan?"

"Yah! Sure"

"Try to put the pressure on the ski rods (me: I have no idea what they are called)"

"Okay" I said.

Guess what his technique worked, I was able to stand still…

"Now try to move forward" he advised

"Yes!" and I started to skid.

"Ah... Ouch" I fell hard on the snow.

"No problem try once more" he said with a cheerful smile. I nodded at him smiling.

* * *

**After half an hour:**

The sky was covered up with dark grey clouds; but I was able to ski! Yay! I was skiing on the slope of the hill smoothly with Yuki…I mean Seiichi-sempai from behind. Everything was great until I saw a stone up ahead! But it was too late to stop myself and I stumbled upon it and fell down on my face….

"Auuwwww!" I mumbled to myself my pain was tolerable until I felt weight on my back. "OUCH!"…I later realized it was Seiichi-sempai.

"I am so sorry Nastumi-chan!" he said getting up.

"Nah Its fine" I said trying to get up and he offered his hand to help me to get up. I held his hand and he pulled me up and for some odd reason his hand was hot! I stood up steady on my own legs.

"Ah! It started to snow" Seiichi-sempai said looking towards the sky.

"Yah, you are right" I replied.

*Thud* I felt some very heavy weight on my body and horrible pain on my back…

It was _Seiichi-sempai_ who fell on my body…..and I fell on the ground with him on top of me…..

My eyes were wide open and it took few moments for me to know what's happening and it worsen the moment it started to snow…_very heavily._

What am I supposed to do now? The question rang in my mind…_continuously._

It even felt impossible for me to stand up…he was just a bit too heavy for me. I was being crushed by his heaviness.

I cannot be in this state forever, _can I_?

I have to stand up! I tried to stand up but _failed_…

I was freezing by the cold….

I tried to push Seiichi-sempai gently by my side and thankfully it worked, his arm was placed on my stomach. I sat up but the pain of back made me lie again…..

Huh I have no time to rest. I have to check on Seiichi-sempai and sought out some help.

I guess he was suffering from high fever, my guess was confirmed when I placed my hand on his forehead. To make the matter worse it was snowing and was practically impossible to see ahead.

Man! This surely is one unlucky day….

I took his hand and placed it firmly on my shoulder, and another hand on his waist. He surely was hot! I mean his temperature…

I was struggling to walk…first of all it is hard to walk in a snow storm and secondly I had to walk with Seiichi-sempai dragging along….

I had no idea where I was heading…suddenly I remembered there was old cottage on top of the hill which according to me was straight ahead. May be it was good for us to rest there for sometime there until the storm comes down.

* * *

Finally I was standing in front of the cottage… according to me nobody lives here but I still prefer to knock the door first.

*knock* *knock*…

As I expected no response I made myself in the cottage…

In fact the cottage was made for this reason the weather here was uncertain. It was build to help the tourists who got caught in the storm.

It was dark inside, but few things were visible like the bed and a couple of chairs they all were covered up by a cover there was even a fire place. I quickly took off the cover and laid Seiichi-sempai on the bed.

The first requirement was the light…I always had a lighter in my bag just in case if needed. I went to the fire place there were some half burnt wood which still can be used. It took few minutes to lit up…but I was successful in the process.

I quickly rushed towards the door and closed it and went near Seiichi-sempai. He was lying on the bed breathing heavily and his face was noticeably red…I laid my hand on his forehead and it was very hot…

Why didn't he tell me before? So stupid of him to teach me in such position…..

I have to do something or else his fever might turn into something severe. Let me think what mom did when Kazuki fell ill she had a wet piece of cloth on his head. I think my hanky would be great as a piece of cloth and water I do have drinking water but I cannot use it for this purpose.

'Idea! I can use snow; smart girl' I praised myself. I opened the widow catch some snow in the hanky and held it in front of the fire in order to melt it. Thankfully my idea worked and I finally laid it on Seiichi-sempai's fore head.

Yosh! Important work completed. Now I should try calling Miyo-chan. I took out my phone, but bad luck no network…..I sighed and sat hugging my knees on chair. My eyes started to feel heavy; I couldn't tolerate anymore, closed them and slipped into the sleep.

"Natsumi-chan! Natsumi-chan wake up!" I heard a voice trying to wake me.

I opened my eyes and saw a very familiar worried face in front of me.

"Ah! Seiichi-sempai, are you okay" I said quickly waking up.

He smiled and took my hand and placed it on his forehead, "See no more temperature and the storm also went away" he said looking towards the window.

I flushed at his reaction and he was still holding my hand "Go-Good, I mean it's good to hear"

We both were staring into each other's eyes….I wasn't able to break the contact..his eyes were beautiful I wanted to be like this forever and ever…..

Thud…the door flung open

"Natsumi-chan! Are you fi….ne" Miyo-chan stopped, looking at us. And yes we were still in that position.

Seiichi-sempai quickly released my hand, I said "Yah…I am fine" I replied becoming as red as a tomato.

"Heh! What were you doing with him, Natsi-chan?" the narcissist questioned me with fake tears flowing from his eyes and pointing towards Seiichi-sempai.

"Huh! Whatever I do is none of your business" I said getting up from my chair.

"Now…now let's go back" sensei announced clapping his hands.

"Ne…Natsumi-chan where are your ski equipments?" Miyo-chan asked looking here and there.

"Oh! Those were very heavy to carry and walk in the storm so I left them behind" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? She questioned with a dropped mouth. "You left such expensive things behind?"

"Oh please they weren't that expensive"

To be continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading n_n**

**Sorry for mistakes…if present…**

**Tell me who you want Natsumi to end up with**

**Don't forget to review**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos! Sorry I took so long to update...I was busy with 11 grade admission and my internet pack came to an end Gomen nasai minna-san! *Bows* & *bows* **

**Thanks for your support guys I'm really thankful *bows***

**This chappy isn't that romantic but I promise to make next one better! Keep on giving me your suggestion! I love it! **

**I don't own POT**

* * *

**Begins:**

"Anyways did you learn to ski?" Miyo-chan asked me while having my dinner.

I looked at her with chopsticks in my mouth "y-es" I mumbled.

"So Seiichi-kun is a good teacher than?" she asked smiling at me.

"Ya-yes, I think so"

"Did something happen between you both" she asked hitting my arm playfully.

I got attentive "No-no-no" I said nodding in disagreement.

"Heh…! Liar" she replied.

"I-am-not-lying" I said getting red.

"I know you are!" she said winking at me.

"NO…. there is nothing like that between us!" I shouted and my shout caught everybody's attention.

* * *

**Next day:**

This is the last day of the tour and we are being lectured on how we should protect our environment etc. I felt bored in the class because **Seiichi-sempai** is not here. Huh! *sighs*

"Now…now students that's it; I hope you students enjoyed your trip" sensei said in a very happy tone.

"Hai!" we all replied happily as well….and we were dismissed from the class.

"Any plans to buy souvenir for your family?" Miyo-chan suddenly questioned me.

"Oh! No this place isn't new for them"

"So no souvenir then?"

"Yes!" I said nodding my head in agreement "what about you?"

"Well I have to buy something for mom" she said scratching her head "will you come along?"

"Naaaa….oo I mean yes!" I changed my answer looking at her disappointed face.

"Great let's go!" she grabbed my hand and rushed towards the exit….

* * *

"Ah! I feel so tired…." Miyo-chan said lying on the tatami covered floor after returning after the shopping.

"Rest for few minutes but not for long we have to pack our things and head towards the train station"

"Ah…! Natsi-chan you are no fun" she said imitating Tetsuya-kun.

I was moving here and there to check if I have left something behind "Sooo….. Any plans of dating Tet-su-ya-kun?" Miyo-chan asked.

"Well let me think" I pretended to think placing my finger on the edge of my nose "I have a great idea! Why won't **you** date him" I said pointing at her.

"Oh please! He likes you not me. Though he is cute, rich, smart and…"

I cut her off saying "And you like him!"

"Chee! I don't like him"

"Oh! Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Aww…Look you are getting as red as a cherry!"

"I am out of here!" she said heading towards the back yard.

"Silly girl!" I shouted smiling at her….

* * *

**Next day:**

We reached our house yesterday night and we have a holiday today! Yay! But I have no idea what to do?

I decided to lie down on my soft comfy bed. My eyes started to feel heavy and I closed them and went to sleep….

ZZZZZZZZZ

*Ring* *Ring*

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*Ring* *Ring*

'What is that sound?' I asked myself in my sleep

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Uhhh…! I woke up from my sleep and looked around to find what disturbed me. Oopsy daisy it was my phone!

I quickly rushed towards it and received without looking at the id.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Hi! What are you doing?"

I looked at the phone and realized it was Fuji-sempai!

"Oh! I was just lying around" I answered his question.

"So you are free?" he asked.

"Hai! But why?"

"I was thinking we could go out, I have few things to buy"

"Okay! So when?"

"At 4:30 pm, bye; see you"

"Bye!" *beep* *beep*…..

I glanced at the clock it read 3:30 pm I only have one hour to dress up!

I looked at my closet which was mostly empty; it only had few clothes here and there. I took out a mango colour top and black jeans. 'I think this looks good on me' I said looking at the full length mirror. I sat in front of my dressing table and thought of tying my hair in a pony tail but...I think I look good when my hair is untied!

'I should look cute' I said to myself. 'Wait a second it's not a date; or is it?' I blushed at the thought of it...

I was ready and went out at sharp 4:00 and found Fuji-sempai waiting... he smiled his usual smile looking at me; I too smiled back.

"Sorry if you waited"

"Nah! I just arrived"

"So where are we going?"

"Sports stall, I have few things to buy related to tennis"

"Oh!" I said walking behind him.

'So it's a date?' I questioned myself 'It can't be because me and Fuji-sempai are only friends!'

"Ouch!" I bumped into something. It was nothing else but Fuji-sempai's chest!

"Sorry! I didn't notice" I said getting away from him quickly.

"Nope it's fine; try to walk along with me" he said getting a hold of my hand.

"Okay!" said blushing madly.

We reached the shop written 'sports' on a big board. Fuji-sempai let go of my hand and entered the shop I closely followed him behind. The shop was not big but it was very well arranged, walls were decorated with the pictures of sportsmen, ball, all kind of bats etc.

"Ah! Fuji-kun welcome" an old man said from the counter.

"Konichiwa, Ojii-san" Fuji said smiling at him.

"Maa..Who is this beautiful young lady, Fuji-kun?" an old lady's voice came from the other side of the store looking kindly at me. I just smiled in return.

"Konichiwa Obaa-san; this is Harukaze Natsumi my neighbour" Fuji-sempai said looking at me.

"Ni-nice to meet you Ojii-san and Obaa-san" I said *bows*

"Is she Fuji-kun's girlfriend?" they both questioned with curiosity in their eyes.

"No; no she is not my girlfriend, _not yet_"

"Ah! Gomen ne both of you"

"No...No problem" we both whispered.

Fuji bought some shoes and a racket for himself; I was just following him around.

We reached the counter to make the bill the old couple were simply smiling at us. "Maa this reminds me of our first date" obaa-san said looking dreamy and hugging ojii-san's hand. "Huh" *sighs* "Once we were also as young as you" she said smiling at me.

Fuji-sempai looked at me smiling; I looked away. He paid the bill thanked them and went towards exit; I followed him.

* * *

Last conversation has made things weird between us, Fuji-sempai is walking ahead of me...I was staring at his back...Then he suddenly stopped making me roughly stop on my tracks.

"Natsumi-chan lets go to a garden; only if you like that is" Fuji-sempai turned around looking at me.

"Umm...O-okay!" I said not looking into his eyes.

We were heading towards the garden; we stopped for the signal to clear to cross the road. The signal turned green indicating us to cross the road. I felt something on my hand!

It was Fuji-sempai's hand holding my hand tightly like a little kid. I looked at him but he didn't.

He was walking ahead holding my hand.

We were sitting on the bench nearby and to my amazement Fuji-sempai was still holding my hand! Uneasy feeling was surrounding me.

We were sitting like that for few minutes no words were exchanged between us...

A ball came rolling towards my leg quickly followed by a little girl wearing yellow dress.

She stood in front of us looking at the ball "Please give me the ball" she said looking at Fuji-sempai. He gave a small smile releasing my hand and giving the ball to the little girl.

"Thanks onii-chan" the little girl said bowing. "No problem sweet heart" he said smiling at her again; little girl blushed at his response and ran towards her mother hugging her legs.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat "Looks like someone likes **you**, F-u-j-i sempai!" I hit his arm playfully.

"What makes you think that?" he asked giving one of his scary smiles.

"Duh! She was blushing when you handed her the ball" I said playfully hitting his arm.

"So if someone blushes looking at you it means they like you?" he asked.

"YUP!" I said.

"That means" he pretended to think "You like me?" he announced.

My little eyes got bigger and my smile washed away from my face. "What? Pfftttt...Cheee...Why would I like you? I never blush in front of you" My cheeks were turning red! Damn I was blushing!

"You are blushing right now!" he said nearing his face to mine.

"Well...That's because it's hot today" I said looking away from him and making an use lees excuse.

"You are a no good liar, you know Natsumi?" he said dropping honorific.

I wanted to escape from his territory so I placed my hand on his chest to push him away, but he grabbed my hand his was only few inches away! His nose was slightly touching mine!

I was scared to keep my eyes open, I closed them. His breath was hitting my lips until I heard a voice saying "Natsumi-chan? Fuji-sempai quickly parted away but still holding my hand after hearing the voice.

I looked at source of the voice it was: **YUKIMURA-SEMAPI!**

**To be continued:**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for mistakes if they are present. **

**I ended this chappy in a cliff hanger. You have to wait what to know the next! ;-p**

**I promise next chappy would be longer and interesting as well^_^**

**Don't forget to review! *bows***


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own POT!**

* * *

**Begins:**

"Yukimura-sempai!" I exclaimed looking at him and Fuji-sempai was still holding my hand...

What would he think of me sitting in this position with **FUJI-SEMPAI**? I have ruined our building relationship!

"Natsumi-chan quite a surprise to see you here" he said fake smiling and looking at Fuji-sempai.

"Oh yah! I was here with Fuji-sempai" I said looking at him and trying to release my hand but failing 'Man! He was too strong for me'

The silence was surrounding us so I decided to divert things by saying "Oh! My bad I didn't introduce you guys to each other; Fuji-sempai this is Yukimura-sempai and this is Fuji-sempai" I said respectively introducing them to each other. But it didn't make matter good at all!I was embarrassed to even look at Seiichi-sempai!

"Hello!" the both boys greeted and shook each other's hand. Fuji-sempai was holding my left hand so he didn't have to let it go.

"Seiichi-sempai was out on a walk, I guess?" I questioned him sweetly as possible.

"I was on walk" he said smiling making me blush.

"Oh! I see" I replied.

"So I guess Natsumi-chan was on a date with her childhood friend?" Seiichi-sempai said fake smiling and looking at me, I was disappointed at myself I wasn't able to meet his eyes or to answer his question.

"No it was not a date she just came along because I asked her" Fuji-sempai made things better for me? By saying this?

"Oh! Is that so; I am sorry Natsumi-chan!" Seiichi-sempai said still not satisfied with the excuse. "I was thinking if you are free, can you come along with me?" he said surprising me and Fuji-sempai as well!

"Umm..." I didn't know how to respond. "She will come along" Fuji-sempai said smiling his usual smile looking at Seiichi-sempai.

"Oh! Great" he (Seiichi) exclaimed in a weird tone. "So let's go then?" he stretched his hand out. To my astonishment Fuji-sempai took my hand (which he was holding) and placed it on his hand.

"But, Fuji-sempai" I tried to protest but I was only silenced by him saying "I have tennis practise" his bangs were covering his eyes "so I have to go!" his said looking up with his usual but somewhat sad smile...and he just ran (not fast) out of the park; leaving two of us alone!

"Fuji...sempai" I whispered looking at him running away from me...my whisper was audible to Seiichi-sempai though but he said nothing about it.

I don't know why Fuji did this? Does he know that I _like Seiichi-sempai?_ There was no need for him to sacrifice; I mean we are friends in fact _childhood friends_ or may be more than _friends?_ I was interrupted by Seiichi-sempai in my thoughts "Natsumi-chan shall we go?" he asked gripping his hand tighter.

"Huh? Hum..." I said nodding in agreement.

"Any where special you want to visit?"

"Umm...No I don't have any wishes like that" I said kindly denying his offer.

"Okay...what about amusement park?"

May be I shouldn't go; I hurt his feelings I have no right to enjoy...I decided to decline this date offered by Yukimura-sempai!

"Sempai! Gomen nasai!" *bows* "But I have to go" I said trying to run away, but only to be stopped by Sempai. He didn't let go my hand in fact his grip got tighter.

"Seiichi-sempai, please let me go" I said requesting him.

But...

After few seconds I felt him pulling me towards him...and after few micro seconds I found myself in my Seiichi-sempai's arm. His hands were tightly wrapped around me!

"Se-Seiichi...Sempai" I whispered getting scarlet.

His face is lying on my right side of the neck; his hot breath was hitting me making me close my eyes...

"Don't go, Natsumi" he said in a low voice dropping honorific.

I cannot resist even it is very selfish of me but I still hugged him tight; clenching his shirt...

He smelled like sunrise, he made me feel so fresh just like the sunrise time does making me forget my last conversation.

I want...it to be like _this_...

**To be continued:**

* * *

Thanks for reading! *bows*

Yes, Yes I know the chappy is tiny but I was very busy so this call I would write right now! As the old saying goes 'something is better than nothing'

Thanks for everything,

**Don't forget to review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own PoT but yes I do own my ocs ;p**

* * *

**Begins:**

I am walking beside him, the weather was not hot but my hands were sweating. I was nervous; may be because I am on a date with him! Or; maybe it's Fuji who is making me nervous. I still have no idea why he did this?

"Natsumi-chan, stand here I will go get ourselves the entry passes and the map of the amusement land" he said as we reached the gates of the park.

"O-Ok-ay" I replied. There was a bench nearby and I sat on it. I took a deep breath to make myself calm; as clam as possible?

Within few seconds he was standing in front of me holding the passes and the map. "Let's go" he said offering his hand.

"Hum" I agreed taking his hand with shy. He smiled at my behaviour.

"Which ride do you want to ride first?" He asked after reaching the heart of the park.

"Huh! Anything is fine with me" I replied smiling.

"Okay then what about roller coaster?"

"Oh, please no I am no good with it" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay, then what about the haunted house?" he asked looking over the dark house.

"I think that's good"

"Then come let's go" he grabbed my hand and we both ran towards the house.

* * *

We are sitting in a glass covered cell of the Ferris wheel it is almost 6:30 so the sun is setting turning the sky orange. I got up from my seat and started to look at the sun set.

I have always loved watching the sun set it is so peaceful...

"You like the sunset?" I heard Seiichi's voice near my ear.

"Ye-yeah, I have always loved it" I said turning around slowly.

We are still in that position, with him behind me and his head was lying on my back...

The heat rose up to my cheeks!

Our moment lasted until the wheel time came to an end and we got out from it.

He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I too smiled at him.

Our walk was quiet; he was just looking ahead and occasionally at me.

"Natsumi" I heard him saying making look at him, he continued "are you dating _**him**_?" he asked making me stop on my tracks.

I was staring at his back with big eyes "N—no, why do you ask?"

"I just felt that" he said looking back at me with one of his real smiles plastered on his face.

We stood there staring into each other's eyes...

Until we heard the sound of big clock nearby indicating it was already 7 'o' clock and reminding me to go home as well!

"Ummmm...I think it's time for me to go" I said looking at the hard concrete road.

"Yeah, so I hope you had good time with me?" he asked me.

"Ye-yah! Of course" I said smiling happily at him.

The silence again rose between us...but I broke it by saying "Okay, bye then!" I just ran away leaving him standing there alone.

I reached my house at 7:15 earning a long lecture from my mother dear...I finished my dinner reminded my little bro to complete his H.W and I even helped him...

_This day was definitely good but I am disturbed for unknown reason, why? _

_I still don't seem to get Fuji off from mind..._

_Why?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"It's time for you to go to bed now!" my mom shouted from the kitchen doing the dishes...

"Yeah mom going!" I shouted back.

I entered my room changed into pyjamas and laid on the bed...

The thoughts of today started to rang in my mind, making it impossible for me to sleep.

**Next day:**

_I haven't seen Fuji from last day; I wonder if he is okay_ _I was walking on the pavement thinking heading towards the school. I am so busy in my thoughts I am crossing the road without looking at the signal! _

_Maybe..._

'_I should have looked at the signal' I thought flying up high in the air... 'before crossing the road'_

_My back and head badly hit the road,...all I can hear is the voice of few persons telling to call the ambulance. _

_BLANK..._

**To be continued... **

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Do tell me your views! Sorry for mistakes, because I fell lazy to re-read the chappy for mistakes :p**

**I know, I know this chappy is also small, actually you see the last chappy and this chappy together should make one chappy! I wasn't able to make it...**

**I promise the next chappy to be longer than this one!**

**Well the end is nearing but...I am confused between the ending...I mean I cannot decide with whom should I end Natsumi with?**

**Please do tell me because it decides the end, it's better if you PM me with your fave pair. Okay?**

**Do not forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update but I was busy with my 11th std...**

* * *

**Begins:**

_Where am I?_

_I cannot see anything ahead..._

_I am lying on something which is soft..._

_My head hurts... as well as my back..._

_I can feel wetness behind my head...I have no idea what it is..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I can even hear the sound of the..._

_Blank..._

* * *

**Fuji's POV:**

I cannot concentrate on the lesson...I-I-I; don't know why I have a bad feeling...today. I brushed my hand through my hair...Why do I feel so...bad?

Why this bad feeling?

I was still busy in my thoughts until I heard a knock, sensei order to open the door...It was Kazuki-kun; Natsumi's younger brother...and he looked panic!

"Fuji-sempai" he said looking at me with teary eyes! "Nat-sumi-nee-chan, had an a-accident while going to her s-school" he said stammering...with tears flowing from his eyes "She is admitted in the St. Luke's hospital" he completed.

It felt as if I was hit by a hammer on my head...when I heard the bad news...I rushed out of the classroom ignoring sensei's call and I left my bag behind...

I just ran as fast as I could towards the hospital...

I am running on the pavement ignoring the people around me who were giving me a look because of bumping into them...

_I have to get there...as fast as I can! _

_Natsumi I won't let anything happen to you..._

* * *

**At Rikkaidai**

**Yukimura's POV: **

I was sitting in the class room even though no lessons were going on...I was blankly staring outside the window, suddenly I felt a hit on back. I turned around to look at the person...

I found Miyoko standing there with tearful eyes; I quickly got up from my seat afraid what made _her_ cry?

"Miyoko what's wrong?" I asked shaking her shoulder.

"Seiichi, Na-natsumi had an accident while coming to the school" she said sobbing harder.

_I am thankful that nothing happened to Miyoko, but Natsumi...!_

"Is she okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know I just know that she is admitted in St. Luke's hospital." she cried more.

"Don't worry Miyoko, she is going to be fine" I said hugging her.

* * *

**At hospital**

**Fuji's POV: **

I finally reached the hospital.

I hurried towards the counter, to ask where Natsumi is.

"Excuse-me, could you tell me the where the Natsumi Harukaze room is"

"Just a second, sir" she said looking at the computer.

"Sir, her room number is 243 on the second floor" she said

"Thanks" I ran towards the elevators. I hurried towards the left side of the lobby and saw room with number 243..."

"Fuji-kun is that you?" I heard a female voice.

It was Natsumi's mom, her eyes were red because of the crying ... "Harukaze-san, where is Natsumi?"

"She is shifted to the ICU, because lack of oxygen" she said crying harder

"She is on ventilation" I heard another male voice. It was doctor.

"Doctor is she fine?" Harukaze-san questioned.

"Yes, we are done with the dressing, but she has lost too much of blood; we need someone to donate blood for her, otherwise she might lose her _**life**_" her mom collapsed on the bench with her eyes wide open after hearing the last words of the doctor.

"I hope you can find someone with AB- blood type" the doctor completed.

"Doctor don't you have blood in the blood bank?" Natsumi's dad questioned appearing out of nowhere.

"Sorry sir, we don't have it." He answered.

Natsumi's mother broke into more tears...

"Doctor, please check my blood group" I said with my bangs covering my eyes. "I am pretty sure my blood group is as same as Natsumi's but I want to you to check once more"

"Hai, sir please come with me" a nurse said directing me towards down stairs.

They took a sample of my blood and handed it over to get it tested.

"Sir, we need at least half hour to get it checked, so you are free to go." The nurse said smiling at me.

"Humm..." I groaned and went towards the ward.

As I was climbing stairs back to the ward I heard a very familiar voice calling me.

"Fuji-san!" I turned around and saw Miyoko-san accompanied by a familiar blue head 'Yukimura Seiichi'

"Fu-fuji-san, where is Natsumi? How is she?" she asked shaking my shoulders with tears rolling down from her eyes.

"She is in the intensive care unit (ICU) and her life is supported by ventilation" I said looking down at the white tiles.

"Is she out of da-da-nger?" she asked with sobbing hardly.

I just nodded my head in disagreement. She covered her face with her palms upon hearing the news.

"The doctors said that she needs to receive blood" I said.

"Are the arrangements made" I heard a masculine voice.

It was _him..._The guy who_ she _always liked...

"No they don't have her blood type deposits in the blood bank"

"So what are you planning to do?"

"We both have same blood type, so it's fine if I give her my _blood_"

"Oh!" he said staring down at the floor.

We all were sitting on the bench Miyoko-san was sitting next to Yukimura Seiichi, across me and Mrs and Mr Harukaze were sitting beside me. We all were waiting eagerly for the results

"Sir, you are permitted to donate your blood" I heard the golden words coming from the mouth of the nurse.

"Hai!" I said in a happier tone and went inside a room which was ahead of me room number _243..._

I sat on the clean bed covered with white sheets, she took a cotton ball added few drops of sprit on it and rubbed it on my hand. She took an empty bottle and hanged it on the rod and indicated me to lie down on the bed.

She tapped on my arm to bring my nerves up and inserted the needle. The blood started to rush in the bottle making the pale bottle scarlet.

"Just 400 ml is enough" she said breaking the silence between us. I just nodded in agreement. Right after few minutes she stopped it and told me it was fine for me to go out.

_I hope..._

_I would be able to save..._

_Her... _

* * *

I know it's small or maybe tiny but I this is all I was able to do ^_^;

Tell me who you want Natsumi to end up with through REVIEWS

Sorry for mistakes!

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
